


Karkat's Vertical Challenge

by Anamorph_Marco



Category: Homestuck, screenwriting - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Amusement Parks, Earth C (Homestuck), Height Differences, Height discrimination, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Poor Karkat, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Short Character, minor i assume meaning small role in the fic not "minor"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamorph_Marco/pseuds/Anamorph_Marco
Summary: Karkat has a very bad day at the amusement park.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Karkat's Vertical Challenge

EXT. ROLLERCOASTER LINE - DAY

The entrance to the roller-coaster line is lined with fake palm trees and a sign reads “The Dreamscape Spire” in fantasy letters. Below that sign is a canvas banner with the words “GRAND OPENING” in block letters.

KARKAT (8 [sweeps]) fidgets on his feet. He scratches his patchy beard and stands in a group of young adults wearing dark clothes like his. He is clearly the shortest.

The group is at the front of a large winding throng of people.

Karkat turns to DAVE (16), the tall blonde boy next to him.

KARKAT

Can you see how much longer we have to wait?

Dave looks down at Karkat and smirks.

DAVE

Don’t worry Kitkat. We’re in the next group.

Karkat fidgets faster. He bounces back and forth from one foot to another.

DAVE (CONT'D)

Easy bro.

KARKAT

Don’t tell me to relax, Strider.

RIDE ATTENDANT (O.S.)

Next group, step up. 4 to a car.

A RIDE ATTENDANT (17) presses a button on the railing next to him. There is an audible hiss.

KARKAT

Here we go!!!

Karkat excitedly tugs on the sleeve of his the tall blonde beside him.

The pneumatic gates in front the group opens. Karkat and company filter towards the docked coaster train.

KARKAT (CONT'D)

Do you think w-

A hand blocks Karkat’s path.

RIDE ATTENDANT

Hold it.

Karkat staggers backwards avoiding contact with the boy.

KARKAT

What th-

RIDE ATTENDANT

I can’t let you on.

He waves at Karkat’s other friends.

RIDE ATTENDANT (CONT'D)

Y’all go on. I’ll come check your-

Karkat leans forward. His face crumples, eyebrows narrow.

KARKAT

(enraged)

Wait a minute! What the FUCK do you mean you can’t let me on!

The attendant sighs and rubs his face. He turns to Karkat.

RIDE ATTENDANT

(service job friendly)

Sir, Listen... you are too short to ride this ride. I’m sorry.

Karkat fumes. He stands up straight and puffs out his chest.

KARKAT

TOO SHORT!...SIR!!?? I AM A GROWN TROLL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

The attendant nervously looks around.

RIDE ATTENDANT

(pleading)

Sir. Please. I am required by park policy to not allow anyone under minimum height on to that train.

Karkat’s friends stall at the edge of the platform. They look back. Dave looks concerned. He steps back towards the pair.

KARKAT

NO! YOU GUYS DON’T COME BACK!

(to the attendant)

I am getting on that train.

The attendant’s face drops and he stares up at the sky.

RIDE ATTENDANT

(muttering)

I don’t get paid enough for this.

Karkat cranes his neck around the teenager.

KARKAT

Don’t you have a measuring station!? Or something!? The teen throws up his hands.

RIDE ATTENDANT

Fine. If you want to embarrass yourself sir. Be my guest.

He gestures in a mock bow towards a sign that reads:

“Check your Height! Wait time 5 minutes from this point!”

KARKAT

Thank. You.

EXT. HEIGHT STALL - ROLLERCOASTER - MOMENTS LATER

Karkat walks over to the sign. He is easily half a foot shorter than the line. He stretches as tall as he can.

The tops of the nubs of his horns barely scrape the bar.

The Ride attendant leans against the signpost.

RIDE ATTENDANT

Are you sufficiently humiliated yet? . . . Can I go back to my job?

Karkat goes red in the face. He gestures up at his horns.

KARKAT

Look, my horns touch the bar, I’m tall enough to ride.

The ride attendant points at a smaller sign by the station.

A clipart picuture of a troll with measuring diagrams and a small blurb sits on the sign: “Additional Horn Height is not A Satisfactory Minimum Safety Standard, We Are Sorry For Any Inconvenience.”

Karkat starts to fume.

KARKAT CONT'D)

Listen, NOOKSUCKER. These restrictions are supposed to be for WRIGGLERS! I AM PRACTICALLY AN ADULT. I MADE THIS WORLD!!!

The ride attendant rolls his eyes and looks back at Karkat.

RIDE ATTENDANT

(rolling his eyes)

Thank you for your service. You’re still not getting on this ride.

Karkat huffs and storms off towards his friends.

EXT. ROLLERCOASTER LINE - CONTINUOUS

Karkat storms past his friends in a huff, his face red.   
  
Dave moves towards him from the line. 

DAVE

Do you want us to come wi-

Karkat reaches the emergency exit door but he pauses with his hand on the handle. He whips around.

KARKAT

NO I DON’T WANT YOU COMING WITH ME.

He flips them all off as he opens the emergency exit door.

KARKAT (CONT'D)

HAVE FUN BEING TALL, FUCKASSES!!

He walks out the door.

The door SLAMS shut behind him.

Beat.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was "inspired" by a short assignment I had to write for my screenwriting course work where upon completing the assignment I realized I had accidentally written Davekat. And thus. I have converted it into Davekat. 
> 
> I probably could have used a bit more colorful language with Karkles in that conversion but I think it translated very well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> All of my socials are the same as my handle /shrug


End file.
